


You and I Might Just Be the Best Thing

by AstoriaRamsay



Series: KuroMahi Week 2017 [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: KuroMahi Week, KuroMahi Week 2017, KuroMahi Week 2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaRamsay/pseuds/AstoriaRamsay
Summary: If you took a look at someone’s life, you would look at it in three parts: beginning, middle, and end. The beginning is their birth, the middle would be around the age of 40, and the end is from that period of time to their death.For Sleepy Ash, the Servamp of Sloth, his life only has a beginning, one which he hardly remembers.Shirota Mahiru, though, has all three stages.





	You and I Might Just Be the Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> KuroMahi Week, Day Four: Longing/Future. This one’s a little late, sorry! I had only written three before the week had started, and hadn’t written since. I planned on writing this yesterday, but had to take an unexpected trip to the hospital to visit a family member.

Mahiru meets Sleepy Ash in the beginning of his life. He renames him “Kuro” and brings him home, ignorant to the fact that he’s actually a vampire.

Mahiru and Kuro don’t get along well at first, constantly bickering. They don’t agree on most things and argue about anything.

But, as their relationship grows, they start to understand each other more and fight less. They still argue from time to time, but it’s never as bad as it first was.

And, halfway through the first stage of his life, Mahiru falls in love. With Kuro, of all people.

He’s silent about it for a while, but decides to tell Kuro after thinking it over some. Kuro reacts well, and they start dating.

All of the other servamps congratulate Kuro, and although it’s embarrassing to him, he appreciates it nonetheless.

Knowing they will always be together, both Mahiru and Kuro believe that they will be able to face anything.

\--

In the middle of his life, Mahiru lives in his own apartment with Kuro. They both still help people and fight whenever they can, but it becomes less frequent.

Mahiru has a job now, which can get in the way of his ability to help others. It also gets in the way of his time being spent at home, which is annoying to Kuro.

But a job gives them money, which is something needed to keep an apartment. So they live on, Kuro ignoring that he misses Mahiru, and Mahiru ignoring that he misses Kuro.

Even if they see each other less, they still love one another just as much as always.

\--

In the end of his life, Mahiru gets to see Kuro more. He’s retired from his job, and he fights less often.

He still tries his best to help others, but is losing his ability to help physically. Nowadays, he just sticks to donating to good causes.

One day, though, he’s admitted into the hospital. Something about heart problems. They don’t tell him the details.

But it seems it’s nothing good, judging by the way Kuro looks constantly worried.

Mahiru just tells him he’s fine, because he truly believes he is.

It turns out he’s not, though. Over the course of a few days, his health slowly declines until he’s not able to open his eyes without a huge struggle.

Kuro never leaves the hospital, staying by his side no matter what.

A few of the servamps visit, and they can tell their brother is not doing well. They try to convince him that everything will be fine, but he doesn’t believe any of it. They leave him, not knowing what else to do to help.

Within the next few days, Mahiru dies. His last words to Kuro are, _”I love you,”_ and and the last thing he hears is Kuro saying the words back to them.

He returns to the apartment, feeling lost. The other servamps visit, which makes him feel better. They give him their condolences and offer their support without making him feel like he’s helpless.

They sit by his side, just like Mahiru would have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Title from [Haven’t Had Enough](https://youtu.be/8c5XkGbEQiE) by Marianas Trench.


End file.
